vaffandomcom-20200213-history
H2O Delirious
'H2ODelirious '''is a YouTuber star known for his unique laugh and diverse gaming content. He was born in North Carolina on May 2nd, 1987, making him 29 years old. Channel H2ODelirious created his Youtube channel on May 24, 2007. Over the years, he has uploaded videos clip from mainstream games like ''Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, Black Ops II, Ark: Survival Evolution, ''and ''Fallout 4. He has also played secondary games, such as Among the Sleep, H1Z1, Layers of Fear, and The Culling. He has also played indie horror games due to the fan requests, such as Outlast, Among the Sleep, Alien: Isolation, The Evil Within, Five Nights at Freddy's 1 & 4, and'' Silent Hills P.T. Demo.'' In late 2011, VanossGaming messaged H2ODelirious to see if they could collaborate in future videos. From thereon, the two allied and introduced their friends to each other. Most of the Youtubers in the group that we know of today were acquainted with Delirious. A common fan request for milestone celebrations is a face reveal. Many of his friends have already done face reveals for certain milestones, but Delirious has refrained from doing one. (At some point in time, he uploaded a mock Face Reveal video that showed dramatic shots of a water cooler-- a nod to his username.) Quotes "I am a professional flyer." ''-GTA 5 ''"Shuch Up!" ''-GTA 5 ''"Come insde with free breadsticks and we're gonna give ya'll a ride with ya momma." Gmod Hide and Seek "Stormpooper where are you, I need my booty cleaned, I want to rub your face right in my a**!" ''Gmod Hide and Seek ''"I'm not ready to be fitten!" ''-GTA 5 ''"I didn't know owls could fly." ''Gmod Hide and Seek "''Haubin Garlage." -GTA 5 "I've got the biggest taint!" -GTA 5 Trivia * The username "H2ODelirious" was created after Delirious joined an H2O clan in Gears of War. * 'EXP I Delirious' was his original gamertag. * Delirious created his Youtube channel in mid-2007. * Despite not showing his face, Delirious is heavily portrayed by his personality. * Delirious is not dating his best friend, CaRtOoNz. * Delirious lived in Hampton, Virginia before moving back to his home in North Carolina. * In 2010, Delirious changed the name into H2O Delicious but he changed again into H2O Delirious in the same year. * His character type was Jason the killer with a face makeup like a clown Games Played * Fallout 4 * Grand Theft Auto V * Dead by Daylight * Five Nights and Freddy's 4 * Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Among the Sleep * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * EA Sports UFC * Mortal Kombat X * Grand Theft Auto IV * Garry's Mod (GMod) * Amazing Frog * Goat Simulator * Lakeview Cabin * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 *''Far Cry Primal'' * BattleBlock Theater * Teddy Terror * The Ship * Killer Instinct * Naruto Storm: Revolution * I Am Bread * Watch Dogs * Mount Your Friends * H1Z1 * The Culling * WICK * Layers of Fear * Who's Your Daddy? * Boogeyman * Devilry * Golf with Friends * Destiny * Call Of Duty: Black Ops III * COD Zombies * Rust * Left Alone Category:YouTubers Category:YouTubers by number of subscribers